Blind DateX4
by persian85033
Summary: Well, everybody's in a very desperate situation, the ball is only a few days away, and none of the girls, except Bunny has a date.
1. Chapter 1

"But we'll be the only ones without dates."moaned Mina.

"Well, you should be used to it by now, especially you, Mina,"Artemis chuckled.

Mina grabbed Artemis by the scruff and threw him out of the room. Bunny chuckled.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Bunny!"

"I really don't see what the big deal is."said Ami, turning the page of her book.

"Put that book down, Ami! What you should be doing is using your brain to help us figure out a way out of this embarrassing situation."

"I don't see what's so embarrassing about it. I suppose a lot of people go without date. It's supposed to be fun."

"Well, maybe you're very proud of being a wallflower, but I'm not!"

"Oh, that's all right. I'm not going."replied Ami calmly.

Everyone turned to stare.

"You're not going?"

"But Ami, you have to go!"

"Well, it wasn't mandatory, was it?"

"Of course, she's not going, because secretly, she knows I'm right."smirked Mina. "She knows she'll just be a wallflower!"

Ami shook her head, and returned to her homework. Lita sighed.

"You know, girls, Mina is right. We have to do something and quick. I really do want to go, but…"

"Well, you guys can just be moaning all you want. I'm going with Darien."

"Right, throw it in our faces."said Rei, darkly.

Mina's face lit up.

"Maybe Darien has some friends he could ask to take us."

"All of us?"asked Lita.

"Of course. He should be really popular. Don't you think?"Mina insisted.

"Make sense."Rei agreed.

"Then that's settled! My wallflower days are over! Bunny, you will ask Darien to ask four of his friends to take us the next time you see. Or, no…"Mina considered carefully. "You will call Darien right now, from right here, so I can see you doing it, and ask him to get four of his friends to take us."

She picked up the phone and handed it to Bunny.

"But…what if he doen't?

"You should have more faith in your own boyfriend!"

"Well?"

Bunny dialed Darien's number.

"Hello?"

"Darien?"

"Oh, hello, Bunny."

"Um, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor. If you could get four of your friends to ask Rei, Ami, Mina and Lita out."

"Uh, four friends to ask them out?"

Mina turned on the speaker, so they could all listen in.

"Well, I guess I could…"

"That's wonderful!"exclaimed Mina. "When can we meet them?"

"Well, I'd have to ask them first, wouldn't I? But I'll let you know. I really have to get back to this essay. It's due tomorrow. Bye."

Mina threw her hands in the air.

"How could a dumb essay be more important than hooking us up?!"she asked in disbelief.

"Well, at least we don't have to give up hope. Not yet."smiled Lita.


	2. Chapter 2

"So she asked me to hook her friends up with someone, and I thought of you guys."said Darien, the next day to four guys.

"Well, I don't have anything to do Saturday night."said the one with short blond hair. "Why not? It's better than sitting home doing nothing."

"You have your homework to do, Jedeite."said the one with the long silver hair.

"Homework, I can do any time. Count me in!"

"What about everybody else?"asked Darien, looking around.

"Definitely me."said the one with long brown hair. "We should all go. After all, Jedeite's right. Homework can be done anytime. We should have some fun, Kunzite. Zoicite agrees, that's a given."he said, gesturing towards the quiet one with the long blonde hair. "He always agrees with whatever everyone else agrees."

"Well, Kunzite? They are desperate for an answer. My phone hasn't stopped ringing since this morning, with Mina calling every five minutes asking if I'd already told you guys, wanting to know your answer."

"All right. It couldn't hurt."

"Great, then I'll let them know as soon as possible."

Mina listened as the phone rang. She slammed it down.

"He won't answer my calls."

"This is supposed to be a study session."said Ami.

"You've been calling him all day every few minutes, at least."said Lita, looking up from her book. "He probably already knows it's you."

"And what you want."said Rei.

"I can't help it! The suspense is killing me."

"I'm sure he'll let you know as soon as he can. He's probably busy."

Mina sat at the table with the other girls, and buried her head in her hands.

"Who do you suppose he'll ask?"she asked.

"I don't know."

"Bunny should have some idea."

"I've never met many of Darien's friends before."

"But you know what they're like. Are they cool?"

"Of course, anyone Darien hangs out with has to be cool!"

"At least that's one less thing to worry about!"Mina closed her book.

"But our study session hasn't ended yet!"said Ami.

"I have more important things on my mind."

"Tell the girls good news, Bunny. I got them dates."Darien told her that night.

"That's wonderful! I have to phone Mina and tell her right away. She made me promise I would."

"Of course. My phone hasn't stopped ringing."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think this one's better?"asked Mina, discarding the eighteenth dress.

"The one before that was fine."Rei told her.

"No, I have to look perfect."Mina insisted.

"Then maybe taking that bow out of your hair would help a ton!"

Mina put her hands over her mouth.

"My hair! You're right, Rei! I hadn't thought of that. I have to wear my hair different! We have to get our hair done. Do you think I should do some highlights? Or maybe perm? Or what do you think? Maybe try a different color?"

"Good work, Rei."Lita mumbled. "Now we're going to spend another five hours at the beauty shop while Mina decides what she wants, and then gets it done!"

Lita's prediction came true. While everyone sat gazing into space, or reading magazines, they listened to Mina argue with several of the girls at the salon, only to end up coming out with the same bow in her hair.

"I thought we had sat here, for you to come out with a different hairstyle."

"Oh, I decided I like my bow best, after all."

"Oh, great!"

"Besides, we can't afford to be late!"said Bunny.

"Yes, we can. As a matter of fact, it's about mandatory that we make them wait. Not too much, but at least a bit. Otherwise, they'll probably think we're old maids on the bargain, and desperate."

"But, Mina, you _are_ desperate."said Artemis. He turned to the other girls. "Any guy who gets Mina will _have_ to have bulging muscles to carry all her shopping. Speaking of which, how in the world are we going to get it back to the house? Not even all the shopping carts will be enough for it all."

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Artemis was right. They had been hulling it all from one store to another at the mall, but walking the entire way home, and dragging it on the bus?

"I think Artemis has a point."Lita pointed out.

"We'll just have to leave some of it here, and give it back."

"But it's necessary!"

"You only need one dress!"

"But what if I have to change?"

"You're not Bunny!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Everyone just calm down!"yelled Ami. "We'll simply take this dress, and leave the others. Mina looks best in it, anyway. And I read that it was precisely this one that was rated the most successful on first dates."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Now we'll just return the others."

"Where did you read that?"asked Luna.

"Nowhere. It was simply to make Mina think it was the best so she'd quit arguing."

"Smart."

Mina walked out of the room.

"Well, don't I look dashing?!"she asked, turning so everyone could see her dress.

"Of course."

"Hmm, do you think I need more lip gloss?"she asked, surveying herself in the mirror.

"No. You look perfect."Rei insisted. "Can we please go now? We're going to be late."

"Wonderful! How late?"

"If we go now, we'll be exactly a minute and a half late."Ami observed.

"Then we have exactly five minutes to sit and chat."

"What?"

"But you were the one most interested in going to the dance!"

"I never like to make Darien wait."

"We have to! Girls always make guys wait. Trust me!"

"Is this something you got out of a silly magazine article, or something?"Lita demanded.

"No, just personal experience."

"But you don't have any personal experience in these things, Mina."Artemis observed.

Mina reached out and pulled his tail.

"Well, it's almost time, so now, yes, let's go, everybody! I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they see me walking in with the hottest guy!"Mina exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, what do you think of this?"asked Zoicite, walking out, and asking the other guys.

"Guys!"he yelled out.

Everyone else was too busy looking in mirrors, applying gel to their hair, and getting ready.

"Does anyone have another mirror they can hold behind me so I can see how my hair looks from the back?"asked Jedeite.

"I don't think this matches, do you?"

"We're going to be late!"

"Oh! Nephrite! What did you use?! I can smell it from all the way across the room!"

"It's new. The guy at the store told me it was the best. That girls loved it."he said.

"How? It makes me gag!"

"What do you know?"

"Take my word for it!"

"Do you think my hair looks all right?"asked Zoicite.

"Your hair looks all right, Zoicite. And Nephrite, really! I think that guy was just lying to you!"said Kunzite.

"You think so? Maybe I used too much."Nephrite asked him.

"We're supposed to be there already."

"I have to go change, then."

"Forget it! We're already late!"

"I know!"

Jedeite ran up, and threw one of his coats over Nephrite.

"Just don't take it off, and no one will know."he said.

"I feel hot!"

"Now you'll know never to use too much cologne."

"All of you are impossible! Let's go!"

They all walked out the door, and got into Kunzite's car.

"This is impossible!"cried Mina, looking around. "How is it possible that they aren't here yet!"

"Maybe we got here early."said Ami, checking her watch. "Or maybe they're late."

"Darien's never late!"Bunny pouted.

"How can they keep us waiting! I made sure we got here at least five minutes later than we agreed on!"she cried.

"Maybe they're new in town."said Lita. "And they don't know their way around just yet."

"This isn't right!"Mina threw her hands in the air. "The first thing we're going to do is demand an explanation! Real gentlemen would never make a lady wait!"

"But you can't demand an explanation. You don't even know them yet."Ami told her.

"Or maybe they forgot."sighed Lita.

"No! Don't say that! Knock on wood!"

"Sorry we're late, girls."said Darien.

"Darien!"Bunny ran straight to him.

"See, Mina, I told you there was nothing to get excited about."said Ami, calmly, and opening her book to hide her face.

"You brought a book? On a date?"

"Anyway, these are Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. Guys, these are Mina, Ami, Lita and Rei."

"So, then, who's going to be whose date?"asked Rei.

"Well, Darien is obviously mine!"

"Oh, I think I like you the best!"Mina told Kunzite.

"Mina, you're so forward!"said Rei.

"Well, I'll take you, Lita."said Nephrite, offering her his arm.

"I'll go with Rei."Jadeite confirmed.

"Then I guess that just…leaves you, Ami."

"I guess so…"she said, not lowering her book.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked into the gym. Mina looked very smug. Lita thought she was showing Kunzite as though he were a prize. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled, as Mina dragged him towards a group of girls from her literature class.

"What's so funny?"Nephrite asked her.

"Nothing. I was just remembering how the whole place was in a disaster, because people thought they wouldn't have everything ready on time."she told him.

"Well, it looks like they did have everything on time."

Ami was looking around, and walked toward the far end of the room.

"Would you like to dance?"Zoicite asked her.

"Oh! I, um, don't dance."she said, blushing scarlet. She thought if she just walked to the other end of the room, she could stand there, and not be noticed until it was time to leave.

"Then I'll get us some drinks."he said, and walked towards the refreshments.

Ami walked toward the wall, and looked around at the other people. Bunny was stacking a plate with chocolate cookies and brownies, while Darien looked on, seeming uncertain. Mina seemed to be showing off Kunzite to the other girls. Lita and Nephrite were dancing. Rei seemed bored uninterested in Jedeite, while he tried to engage her in conversation.

"Here."Zoicite handed her some punch.

"Thank you."she said, and sipped it. "I don't think it was a good idea for Rei to come. She does look like she's not really having a good time at all."

"Poor Jedeite. I hope he's not too disappointed."

"Oh, does it look like he's fond of Rei? She's really very nice. Just a little…tricky. She wouldn't say or do anything to hurt him on purpose, you know."

"Well, Jedeite, wouldn't mind too much."

Ami turned her attention away from Rei and Jedeite, and towards the crowd in the middle.

"Working on a project?"Zoicite asked her.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have to read the book for class?"

"Oh, no! I simply…enjoy reading. I really only came because Mina insisted I do, I'm not very social, really. I'm shy."she admitted, and then realized that she had said if it wasn't for Mina, she would much rather have sat home, and perhaps he'd take it as an insult. "I mean…"she blushed deeper.

"I know what you mean. I don't like these dance myself, really."

"Oh, don't you?"she asked.

He shrugged.

"They can be a little tedious."

Ami nodded. "True, they can."

She jumped as she heard crashing.

"What happened?"

Everyone looked towards the source of the crash. Most of the people didn't really notice, as the music was a little loud. Someone stumbled out of the debris.

"What happened to them?"Zoicite asked.

"They look like they could be ill…or drunk?"exclaimed Ami, astonished, as she watched them stumble.

"Uh, I thought you were supposed to be a certain age to drink."

"You are! How?"

"Their friends, probably."

Ami began to take another nervous sip of punch, when she realized she had finished the whole cup.

"Oh! I'll be right back."she said, and got up.

_These shoes! I told Lita that I am not used to them! And they're hurting my feet!_ she thought, wincing, as indeed, the straps were too tight. _I don't think I'm even going to make it to the refreshment table, before I have to sit down again!_

Bunny saw her.

"Having a good time?"she asked.

"I guess you could say that."Ami replied.

She could tell Bunny was, as almost anything containing chocolate was gone from the table.

"Did you…?"

Ami noticed that Bunny had left her chair empty, and sat down.

"That's mine!"she pouted.

"You can sit here."said Darien, getting up.

"Oh, thanks Darien! You are so wonderful!"Bunny sat down.

_I don't think anyone will notice,_ Ami thought to herself. With the table hiding in front of her, and Bunny and Darien busy on one side, she could simply reach down, unbuckle the shoe, and take it off. She could put them back on when she got ready to leave. _That feels wonderful! _she thought, kicking the sandals to one side, and rubbing her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, that was very nice."said Ami. "I have to go back."

She got up, forgetting her shoes, and taking her punch.

"I'm sorry I took a little long."she said to Zoicite.

"I was about to go looking for you."he told her, pretending to be alarmed.

"Oh, well, I just met Bunny, and just spoke to her a little, that's all."she said.

"She certainly made you more cheerful."

"Oh, Bunny's like that."Ami replied.

_It was actually getting rid of those shoes for a little while. They don't even hurt anymore! I guess I did get used to them, after all!_

"And we've also been dating forever!"Mina was telling the other girls.

They all looked inquiringly at Mina and Kunzite. He looked a little older than her, he probably had a car, and drove, or even better a motorcycle. They were getting tired of hearing her babble about her fabulous boyfriend. At least, they knew that she had good luck, if nothing else!

"Well, are we going to stand here all night?"Kunzite asked her, finally.

"Oh! Of course! You see, he loves to take me different places, that I guess this seems a little boring to him around here. Ha!"she said, as Kunzite led her away from them.

"Are they your friends?"he asked her. "You really were making a big show over there? Do they tease you a lot, or something?"

"I don't really get teased! I was the one teasing them!"

He nodded. She really was an eccentric girl. Then again, a lot of people liked to tease.

"So, that's why you need a date so bad? To tell everyone who didn't have one that you do?"

"Oh! No! It's just that the last one canceled on me at the last minute! Can you believe that?"

_Yes, I can._ He thought to himself. To her he simply shook her head as he was obviously supposed to do.

"Well, he did! That was very low!"

"Probably an emergency."

Mina was looking around, as though looking for more girls she knew. He thought he had to act quick, before she dragged him to brag around more girls.

"Why don't we dance?"he suggested.

"Dance?"

"Well, it's a dance, isn't it?"

"Do you know how to waltz?"she asked him.

"But this isn't a waltz."

"Oh, but think about how jealous everyone will be if they see us waltzing so elegantly!"

"Must everyone be so jealous?"

"Well, yes, they've always always talked about how I never have a date, and I'm-"she stopped there.

She didn't want to say she was romantic.

"You don't like it."he finished for her.

"Well, I don't."

"You're very mindful of public opinion."

"Well, yes, I suppose. I've never really had a lot of time to have a boyfriend. I'm always so busy since…"

Really, maybe she wasn't so odd, after all. She probably felt a little misunderstood, being the way she was. He knew that Darien sometimes said the same things about Bunny the times he'd heard him talk about her. He always thought Darien was a little exaggerated where Bunny was concerned. And Darien had always said that he was sure he would never fall in love. While everyone thought Bunny was odd, and even Darien himself used to tease her, and still did sometimes, to Kunzite it seemed that he only saw her good qualities. Him and the other three loved to tease him about him about sometimes.

"Where _is_ everybody!"he said, looking around, trying to find the other guys.

"Well, they're all over."Mina told him.

"I mean the guys."

"Oh? Well…oh, look, here come Elizabeth and her hateful gang! Just wait and see what she thinks when she sees I date a guy who already drives. You do have a car, don't you?"she inquired at him.

"Well, yes, I do."

"Ha!"she looked gleeful. "Let's just see what she thinks, and…"she opened her purse, and pulled out two tickets. "I won these in a bet."she gave them to him. "You have to tell her that you got them from a friend of yours who works there, and that you treat me to such events all the time."

He looked at the tickets.

"Okay."

"Then let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

"I really think I need to take a break!"Lita said, sitting down in the same chair Ami had sat in just before. She really had to congratulate Mina on her idea to have Darien get his friends to bring them. Most guys she knew were either too short, or they didn't like to dance. Nephrite was neither.

"At least you're not clumsy."Nephrite told her.

"Clumsy?"

"Of course. A lot of girls I know are."he rolled his eyes. "I'm glad Darien asked me to bring you. Otherwise, it would've ended up in a perfect disaster."

"It already is a disaster."Lita giggled.

She pointed to the debris that someone had stumbled into just before.

"And just look at your poor friends over there."

Mina was laughing in Elizabeth's face, while Elizabeth looked furiously at something in Kunzite's hand. Rei was yelling at Jedeite, who looked bewildered, probably wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Your friend with Rei doesn't have much luck, does he? Or is Rei just not his type."

"Oh, Jedeite will be fine. He's probably just trying too hard to please her, that's all."

"Good luck, then. Rei really is hard to please."

Nephrite was about to sit beside Mina, when he noticed her shoes.

"Why are you taking your shoes off!"he demanded.

"What? My shoes? My shoes are on my feet!"she told him.

"Then what are they doing right there?"

She pulled up her skirt a few inches to show him that her shoes were indeed still on her feet.

"See!"

He looked at the other pair of shoes.

"Oh! Then how'd these get here?!"

"Probably someone's idea of a joke."Lita said, shrugging her shoulders. "Or maybe someone forgot them."

"Who would forget their shoes?"

Lita shrugged.

"Someone probably wants to pretend they're Cinderella."

"Then they'd only need one shoe, wouldn't they?"

"I don't know. Just leave them. They're probably Bunny's, anyway. If anyone would pretend to be in a fairy tale, or forget their shoes by accident, that would be Bunny all right."

"Wonder if Darien knows."

"Oh, he probably does."

Nephrite offered Lita some cookies, but she turned them down.

"I already had plenty, and I made more at home. I didn't bring more, because there was no room for them, you know."she said. "I just can't stand it when people don't cook or bake right. It's just not in them, I guess. And cooking, especially baking, should be done with just the right feeling. I think I will get some punch, though."

"Oh, did you bake all these?"

Lita nodded.

"Of course, I'm the best in my Home Ec. class. My friends say I'm the best cook, too. Better than most of their mothers, some people say. But…I just do it because I like it."

"Then you must invite me to dinner some time."Nephrite said. "Hm, these cookies are excellent! What else do you cook?"

"Oh, anything!"Lita told him. "I want to own my own chain of restaurants, bakeries, and a flower shop someday."

"You'll get rich with the bakery."Nephrite told her, devouring more cookies.

Lita smiled.

"Well, just so long as the cakes, cookies, and pastries are made with love, that's enough. We're running out, though! And it's barely been an hour! I knew I should have insisted on more!"

In reality, she had, but everyone had put their foot down, and said that the cookies were too many as it was, and that they were more than enough. The only one Lita had on her side was Bunny, who had wanted more cookies, saying that a party was no fun without food, and was trying to get them to allow them to bring a giant chocolate cake, and a chocolate fountain as well. Lita was telling Nephrite about this.

"A chocolate fountain?"

Lita nodded.

"A fountain, only instead of water, just chocolate."

"That does sound like a fabulous idea."

"It was Bunny's. Why don't we dance this next song? I love it!"


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll get some more for you."said Jedeite, taking Rei's empty cup, and running towards the refreshment tables.

Really! As if he thought she couldn't do things for herself! She hadn't really wanted to come, anyway. She could be at the temple in front of the fire, but she had lost a bet to Bunny, and now she was stuck here, with the dumbest guy ever! Jedeite came back, and handed her her drink.

"I said I didn't want more punch, Jedeite!"Rei told him, and gave it back to him.

She pushed it so hard, he spilled it all over his shirt. She threw her hands up.

"Now see what you did! I'd go and undo some of that damage if I were you! I'm not going to be seen with a guy who is obviously so clumsy, he can't hold a cup of punch straight and spills it all over himself!"

Jedeite looked down at his shirt.

"You're absolutely right. I'll be right back."

He ran towards the men's room. _At least I've got away from him now._ She thought to herself. Since they'd been introduced, Jedeite had done nothing but dog her footsteps, and insisted on pampering her. Well, she just wasn't the type of girl who enjoyed being pampered! Perhaps Bunny was! She remembered the look on Bunny's face when Jedeite had insisted that the air conditioning was on too high, and had wanted her to wear his coat. Bunny looked scandalized, and had demanded why Darien wasn't paying as much attention to the temperature as Jedeite. Bunny had ended up by wearing Darien's coat. Well, if Bunny wanted a guy like Jedeite, she was more than welcome to have him. _Well, I could use some fresh air, and it might help take him longer to find me._ She was about to reach the exit, when she heard his voice. She clenched her fists.

"I got all that out of my shirt."he said, happily. "See? Absolutely nothing. I had to ask someone to help me break into the janitor's closet for something, but, now sign of a stain anywhere!"

He spread his arms so she could see. Noticing her hand on the door knob, his smile faltered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So thoughtless of me! Did you want to go outside?"he said, reaching for the door knob himself.

"I can open the door by myself, you know!"she said crossly, as he held it wide open for her. "And I don't want to go outside."

He closed the door.

"Then would you like to dance?"

"No!"

_What I would like is for you to stop treating me like I'm going to break, or something!_

"Maybe we could join Ami and Zoicite? Or Mina and Kunzite?"he suggested.

Rei raised her eyebrows.

"I suppose we could go with Ami and Zoicite. Mina looks too busy to be bothered by competition."

Maybe Mina should've gotten Jedeite. She'd certainly like to have her date be so worried about her. _I'll kill her!_ She thought to herself.

"You must remind me to thank Mina for convincing me to come! Zoicite was just telling me about a new frontier on treating neurological conditions."Ami said to Rei.

"I should thank her, too. It really wouldn't be the same without you, Ami."Zoicite said.

"I agree! It wouldn't have been the same without Rei, either. Now I can't imagine how boring and pointless my evening would have been if Rei weren't here."

"I have to go to the restroom."Rei said. "I'll be back."

"I'll go with you."Ami walked after her.

"At least here I can get away from him!"Rei said, putting her purse next to the sink.

"Don't you like him?"Ami asked her.

"He's so dramatic!"

"Well, he probably likes you!"

"I hope not. I'll be glad I won't have to see him again!"

"That's not nice!"

"It's true. I will."

"But we can't stay here for the rest of the evening!"

"Why not?!"

"They're bound to come looking for us."

"Here?"

"Well, someone will. I think I'll go back. And, you know, if you don't mind, I should borrow his coat. If you don't like it, I need it. I'm freezing!"

Rei gave her Jedeite's coat.

Ami walked out of the room, and walked back to where Zoicite and Jedeite were standing.

"Where's Rei?"Jedeite asked as soon as he saw Ami.

"Oh, she'll be right out."Ami assured him.

"Okay…"

While Ami and Zoicite continued their discussion, Jedeite kept looking around nervously for Rei. He caught of a glimpse of long, dark hair, and thinking it was Rei, turned, and bumped into a girl looking through her purse. While regaining her balance, she threw her purse, and it broke the window next to Ami.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought I saw someone I knew!"said Jedeite, apologizing.

Ami turned, and started to walk towards Jedeite.

"OUCH!"Ami screamed.

Everyone looked towards her direction. Ami was clutching one foot, with a look of mortification on her face.

"But…"she began. "I'm…barefoot?!"she looked at her foot, which began to bleed where she had stepped on the glass.


	9. Chapter 9

Zoicite and Jedeite looked shocked. Zoicite rushed to Ami's side.

"Where are your shoes?"asked Jedeite.

"I-I"Ami stopped. "I left them, I took them off when I went you see, I was so uncomfortable in them! I-"she didn't know what else to say, and covered her face.

"We'd better clean this up. Is there a first aid kit here?"he looked around.

"But I can't walk all the way!"Ami exclaimed.

"Well, that's not a problem."said Zoicite.

He lifted her up.

'Wha-? No!"Ami blushed. "I-I can walk! Or limp, at least!"

Ami just wanted to hide her face.

"I can go myself!"

"But you'll get an infection.!"

"I'd much rather get the infection! Everyone's looking, and-"

Ami just hid her face.

"Just what are you doing?"she kept asking weakly. "Just put me down, down, down!"

"Here we are!"he said, and he put her down on a bench.

Ami looked as though she were about to cry, and her face was so red, it contrasted sharply with her blue dress. She kept covering it. Zoicite took the bandages, and began to clean the wound.

"It doesn't look very deep."he said, gently. "although, it must hurt and sting quite a bit."

"It's not that! It's-I forgot my shoes, in front of everyone, and"

"What's wrong? You can't be so sensitive to the pain!"

"I should never have come!"

"Well, at least it's only a small wound. I guess it's lucky I'm studying to be a doctor."

"I just"■

He started to wrap a bandage around it.

"Well, I guess we should try to find your shoes. We shouldn't leave here without them. I know just how much store you girls set by them. And they must have cost a fortune."

"It was Mina's idea to buy the shoes! I shouldn't have listened to her!"

Zoicite thought he was secretly glad that Mina had persuaded her. He should remember to thank Mina, too. Although he had only known Ami for a little while, he felt he cared about her. Although she was shy, and didn't talk much, he felt that he cared about her. That he knew her.

"I think we had better leave, then"he said. "I don't think that we could stay here longer. Do you want me to take you home."

"No! I'll wait until Bunny, and everyone else goes."she said.

Jedeite waited nervously as he watched Zoicite take Ami towards where the first aid kit was kept, and waited for Rei to come out. He looked at his watch. It had almost been fifteen minutes. What if Rei was lying on the floor, unconscious! Or perhaps she had suffered an accident, similar to Ami's. He walked back and forth, thinking. Perhaps Rei was in trouble! But┘he couldn't walk into the girls' room. Well, he would have to! He walked towards the restroom. No one was around. He opened the door, and looked in.

"Rei?"he called out.

The few girls who were in there, shrieked.

"What are you doing in here!"he heard Rei's voice.

"Rei!"he ran in.

"What do you think you're doing!"she exclaimed through clenched teeth, and pulled him out. "have you lost your mind!"she yelled at him.

"Well, I thought you were in trouble."he said.

"I probably am now! What were you thinking!"

"Well, you see, Ami injured herself, and thinking something similar happened to you, I decided to see if you were all right."

"I want to go home right now, I can't take much more of this!"

Lita was reapplying her make up when Jedeite walked in. Rei looked as though she were about to murder him. I feel sorry for him, she thought, watching Rei pull him away.

With Ami's foot cut, and Rei about to murder Jedeite, everyone decided to go home before something else happened. Bunny, Mina, and Lita seemed very sorry that they had to go, but agreed that it was probably best, considering that Ami was unable to keep standing. They couldn't find her shoes.

Just what happened to Ami's shoes? Well, find out in my next story.


	10. Chapter 10

Jedeite went into the room, holding a pack of ice on his head.

"What happened to you?"Nephrite asked.

"I went looking for Rei, and, um, someone accidentally pushed me, and I fell into the girls' restroom, so, I got beat up."

"You fell in-"Nephrite burst out laughing.

"It wasn't my fault!"Jedeite fumed. "I was pushed! Someone's idea of a joke!"

"And I missed it?"

Jedeite glared at him. He wasn't about to admit that he'd actually walked in himself. Then he'd never hear the end of it. Nephrite would make sure of that. He just hoped that no one else had noticed, and wouldn't be able to tell him the truth.

"Well, it looks like no one had a good time, after all."said Kunzite, who was playing chess with Zoicite.

"Check!"

"No, you're cheating."

"I would never cheat!"Zoicite told him.

"Jedeite certainly did. Did you see anyone you knew? What were they talking about? I've always heard the ladies room is always cleaner. You probably overheard interesting conversations. Who was in there? Or were you trying to spy on someone?"

Jedeite wanted to kill him.

"I told you it wasn't my intention to go in there!"he burst out again.

"You were probably wanting to know what Rei was saying. Was she in there? Who beat you up, by the way? I should send them flowers. Wow. They really did a good job! They must've been furious!"

"I really didn't see who! I was just bombarded!"

"Well, whoever it was, we don't want to give them motives for disliking any of us."said Kunzite.

"But did you hear, Kunzite? He actually went inside the ladies room. Who'd have thought Jedeite would have taken such a dare."

Everyone except Jedeite laughed.

"It wasn't a dare! I slipped!"

"I thought you said you were pushed."

"Well, both."

"I'm starting to think you're lying."

"I'm not!"

"Well, you're mistaken by one thing, Kunzite, I did enjoy myself. I should remember to thank Mina and Darien. So not everyone had a rotten time."

"Did anyone ever find Ami's shoes, by the way?"

"Well, er, yes. You see…"Zoicite looked very uncomfortable. "Um, I actually…did know where her shoes were."

Everyone looked at him.

"Where?"

"I…actually…put them somewhere for safekeeping."

"What?"

"Where?"

"Nowhere."he answered quickly. "By the way, you aren't paying much attention to the game."he told Kunzite.

"Forget the game."Nephrite stepped in. "Where are the shoes? What would you do with a girl's shoes?"

Zoicite waved his hand, and shrugged.

"Nothing. They never showed up. Someone must have thrown them away, or something. I have to go to study for a test tomorrow."he got up.

"Since when does Zoicite not start studying a week before a test?"asked Nephrite.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoicite was not really studying. Or not studying in the same way he would for a test. Rather he was more studying his own thoughts. He usually kept a diary, which he either kept with him at all times, or kept under lock and key. There would always be a small chance one of the others might find it. Of course, he hadn't been lying when he had said he knew where Ami's shoes were. He had found them under a chair. Someone must have kicked them on their way. He remembered noticing how when she had come back from the table, she had seemed shorter, and looked more comfortable. He had just thought that it was simply that he hadn't known her long enough to know her height. When he found the shoes, he thought he should take them back to her, but knew that would probably only embarrass her and make her shyer. He had spent most of the evening trying to get her to talk to him, wanting to get to know her better. So he decided that it would be best to simply hide the shoes under the refreshment table, where no one would think to look for them. Then she would notice afterwards, and he would pretend to look for them, only to find them under the table, and return them to her. Then she wouldn't be shy at all, but simply be grateful to him. And perhaps that might even encourage her to be more talkative, and less shy. He hadn't counted on her injuring herself. Now he felt responsible for it. And he had achieved just the opposite result. And even worse. She had been so humiliated. Now he had to figure out a way to make it up to her. If only he could think of something…flowers? Nephrite had suggested sending someone flowers. No, that was for beating up Jedeite. He would really have to study much harder than he had ever studied for any test. It seemed so important, much more than his upcoming exam in a few weeks. The exam would just have to wait.

"You said you were going to send someone flowers?"he asked Nephrite the next morning. Hopefully he might suggest something useful, other than the flowers.

"Oh, yeah. As soon as I find out who is was who beat Jedeite up."

Jedeite threw him a murderous look.

"It was an entire group!"

"Then I'll have to send several flowers, I guess!"

Jedeite groaned. He should've told Nephrite he got beat up trying to defend from a couple of bullies, who were giving her a hard time. Then he wouldn't be getting such a hard time from Nephrite now.

Kunzite chuckled.

"Yeah, you should. It's really hard to believe a girl gave you such a good beating. Even an entire group. I thought you'd be able to defend yourself! After all, the four of us were supposed to be the Prince's guardians. Shame on you, Jedeite! I think you should start training more."

Nephrite spat out his cereal, beginning to laugh. Jedeite fumed.

"He's right!"Nephrite laughed. "You're a shame on all of us, Jedeite!"

Zoicite frowned. The conversation wasn't going at all how he wanted. He was supposed to get advice from the others, not hear about Jedeite's new training program. It looked like he was going to get nothing out of them. Nephrite looked delight listening to Kunzite outline the new training he wanted Jedeite to follow.

"Well, I'm done."he said, getting up.

He wasn't going to stay listening to them. He went out, thinking what he should do. Obviously, he wasn't going to get good advice from them. He thought, was there anyone who could help them? Of course! Darien, who else? He went to see Darien.

"Well, hello, Zoicite."

"Hello."

"So, how is everybody? Bunny already told me that Mina was shocked when Kunzite asked her to go on another date with him. To a concert, I think."

"A concert? Kunzite?"he frowned. "I never even knew Kunzite liked concerts. He hates loud noise."

"I know! That's why I'm thinking it was Mina's doing."

"Well, he didn't say anything. Then again, right now, everyone's too busy congratulating whoever beat up Jedeite. Especially Nephrite. He wants to send them flowers."

"Poor Jedeite! I didn't think he could have such bad luck!"

"I know. Of course, the beating those girls gave him is nothing compared to the training Kunzite has in store for him. Anyway, I've heard enough about that. Darien, what would you give Bunny?"

"Huh?"

"Say, just as a gift. Just…something small."

Darien looked puzzled.

"Well…perhaps some chocolates. Why?"

"Chocolates! Why didn't I think of that! Thanks, Darien! You've been a great help!"he exclaimed, getting up to leave.

Of course, chocolates! Now he only had to find the nicest, most expensive box of chocolates. He ran, not wanting to waste a single minute.


	12. Chapter 12

With the chocolate, Zoicite realized that he didn't know Ami's address. He'd have to go back to Darien's. To get at least Mina's phone number, and find out Ami's address. Once he'd done that, he went straight to Ami's, ignoring Darien's questions. Ami answered the door herself, using a pair of crutches to get around. She looked surprised to see him.

"Oh, hello. What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"she asked him.

"I looked it up in the phone book."he said.

"I didn't know you could find addresses in the phone book. I thought only phone numbers."

"Oh, I sort of…asked around."he said. "I brought you something to make you feel better."

She looked confused.

"Really, I'm not sick. I just can't walk with my foot like this. But it'll only be for a few days."

"Yeah, I hope so."

She took the box.

"Very cute. You're the first one to give me sweets. Lita probably will later on. Some cookies, or something she baked herself. That is, if Serena doesn't finish them off before they get here."she smiled.

Lita was indeed carrying a bag of cookies when she ran into Nephlite in front of flower shop.

"Oh, hi! Looking at the flowers?"she asked, apart from cooking and baking, flowers were another pastime of hers. She felt pleased that Nephlite also enjoyed growing plants.

"Yeah,"he said. "I need to decide which ones are the best."

"Really?"said Lita, her spirits rising. She was hoping he'd planned on sending her a bouquet. "And for whom? Anyone special?"she asked casually.

"Oh, yes. Very. You see, whoever this was, accomplished something extremely comical just last night."

Lita looked startled. Comical? She didn't recall doing anything like that.

"You see, Jedeite was thrown into the girls' restroom, and apparently, he was attacked by a mob of girls."

"And you want to send them flowers?"she asked darkly.

She had been so stupid, on hoping that he'd been thinking of giving them to her. She would have to kill Rei for having acted so dramatically, and cursed herself for not having been the one who'd accomplished the feat of beating up Jedeite. Perhaps she should beat him up. She'd have to ask Mina what she thought. Mina was an expert on these things. After all, she was quite a matchmaker, and it had been her idea to get Darien to get them dates.

"Of course, if I could find the ones who threw him in, I'd send them flowers, too."

"No one threw Jedeite in!"she said, not wanting him to think about sending flowers to more people.

"What?"

"He walked in himself! I was there. He walked in, and then R-I mean, then he tripped on something, I think it must have been som-I mean, my bag, and he fell. That was it!"she shrugged.

"What?!"Nephlite looked as though his birthday had come early. "Are you serious!"

Lita nodded. She had been about to say that he had tripped over anyone's bag, but then decided to say it was hers. That way, there would be no one to congratulate on that but herself. If he was still thinking of giving out flowers.

"Of course,"she said. "I'm not sure what he went in there for. Probably mistook if for the men's room."

Nephlite laughed.

"That's just wonderful!"he said. "It's hilarious."

Lita smiled.

"Well, so, who are you sending the flowers to, after all?"she asked.

"Whose bag did he trip over? Who was smart enough to leave their bag on the floor for Jedeite."

"Mine. I don't usually leave it on the ground, but…"she shrugged.

"Then I should get you those flowers!"

Lita felt very pleased with herself. Even though she knew Rei was the one who deserved that compliment, she shrugged that aside. _Rei won't mind. She won't even find out,_ she thought to herself. Then, looking at the cookies in the bag, she turned to him.

"Oh, I made these cookies just this morning. They're still warm. I was actually looking for someone to give them away to. I can't eat all of them myself, of course, and I make so many! Why don't you have them?"she said, forgetting that the cookies were actually for Ami.

"Oh, thanks. And thanks for your bag, too. It really has been entertaining to hear the truth about Jedeite."

"Oh, not problem."she said.


	13. Chapter 13

"You _went_ into the girls' room by yourself, Jedeite? No one pushed you in!"Nephrite said triumphantly, as Jedeite walked in, having finished his training session.

"What? I told you I-"

"You lied. I just heard the truth from the one person who is actually responsible for having done something so perfectly."

Jedeite almost fell.

"Rei! You talk to Rei?!"he said. Perhaps if she had talked to Nephlite, he might be able to get ahold of her as well.

Nephrite just laughed.

"You really did hit your head, didn't you? You can't even remember things clearly!"

"I remember everything very well!"

"Sure you do!"Nephrite said sarcastically.

Jedeite wanted to strangle him.

"I don't know who told you those lies, although you're just making them up yourself more than likely."he said, getting up. "I need some ice."

Nephrite just chuckled.

Really! Couldn't things get any worse for him, Jedeite thought as he applied some ice on his face. First, Rei had told Nephrite that he hadn't really been pushed in, he'd never hear the end of this. Second, Nephrite had actually spoken to Rei, while he hadn't heard from her. Was it possible that she had actually liked Nephrite better? Or maybe Nephrite had told her something about him that had completely make her abhor him. He searched his thoughts. There were a million things Nephrite could have said, or worse made up or dramatized. And Nephrite being Nephrite, of course, would have dramatized them as much as possible. What could he have said? That his feet smelled, that he was a sissy, that he was clumsy, that he had actually tried to take apart the old vcr because he wanted to figure out how it worked. Jedeite groaned.

"Well, I'll just have to talk to Rei, and tell her that nothing that Nephrite said is true. None of it! He's just trying to make me look bad!"he saw his reflection in the mirror, and saw his black eye. "Well, I already look bad!"

He ran out of the house before Nephrite could ask him where he was going, or Kunzite tried to stop him, because he had another training session that afternoon. He knew that Rei lived at a temple with her grandfather. He only had to ask for directions to that particular one. He arrived about a half hour later.

"Hello."he said cheerfully.

Rei did not look happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?"she demanded to know.

"Oh, well, I just came to talk to you."

"Really? I thought you were only my date for the dance. Nothing else. I have a lot to do, you know. I can't be wasting my time."

"I really won't take up a lot of your time, Rei."he said.

"You've taken up a good bit of it already."

"Only a few minutes. What did Nephrite tell you? Because none of it is true, you know. Most of it he made up. He just likes to tease people and give them, especially me and the other guys a hard time. So anything he said isn't true."

"I never spoke to Nephrite. You probably hit your head, and are thinking about someone else."

Jedeite gawped.

"What?"

He didn't have any head injuries, or at least, nothing had hit his head, he was sure of that.

"I've only thought about you!"

"You _are_ losing your mind. I'd go to the doctor if I was you. And I have a lot to do, I can't be standing around listening to some wacko."

She shut the door in his face. Jedeite stared at the door. What had he done wrong? Maybe Nephrite had told her he was retarded as well. Well, he would just have to prove he wasn't retarded now. And disprove everything that Nephrite had said. But he'd have to figure out what he'd said first. Well, what if he just supposed Nephrite had said the worst things, and just did his best to impress Rei. She would see that Nephrite had lied, and she would stop loathing him so much. He was sure that would happen. _Now I have to get home before Kunzite kills me!_ he thought. He was almost late, and it was bad enough having Nephrite laughing at him, without having Kunzite mad at him already.


	14. Chapter 14

The girls sat around the table at Ami's apartment, as Mina dropped several bags of clothes, and started going through them.

"Do you think this one looks better?"she asked, holding out a dress.

"Are all of these for the concert?"asked Ami.

"Well, only one of them, but I couldn't decide which one!"

"I like this one!"exclaimed Serena.

She held out a pink dress.

"Hmm, really? I think this one's better."said Lita, holding up a different one.

"It has to be perfect!"

"Shouldn't you take the bow out of your hair, then?"Artemis suggested.

No one seemed to notice him.

"I think we should purposely give her the worst one."Rei muttered. "It was thanks to her that I have that stupid stalker following me around!"

"What do you mean?"asked Ami.

"That stupid Jedeite! Would you believe he was at the temple this morning!"

"He was?"asked Mina, shocked. "Kunzite hasn't even called!"

"Well, Zoicite was also here this morning."

"What?!"Mina screamed.

"Well, he came bringing me some chocolates."

Serena pouted.

"Darien hasn't given me chocolates."

"Since two days ago."Mina added darkly.

"I met Nephrite this morning. He bought me flowers."Lita smiled.

Mina looked livid.

"I haven't even gotten a phone call!"

"But you got an invitation to a concert!"Lita sighed. "I wish Nephrite would invite me somewhere! He really liked the cookies I made, maybe he'll like them so much, he'll ask me to bake some more!"

"Well, I certainly agree with Rei, about the stalking. How did he find out where I live! He said he'd found out from the phone book. And it was embarrassing! I couldn't figure out a thing to say! I had to invite him to a cup of coffee or something! And throughout, I couldn't think of anything to say! I couldn't just have told him to leave! That would've have been rude!"

"I jut shut the door in his face!"

Ami looked distressed.

"Shut the door in his face! Rei!"

"Of course! It served him right! He's so annoying! He wouldn't stop following me around! And treating me like a helpless little girl. Kept throwing his coat on me! Getting me drinks! Cookies! And even into the restroom!"

"I wanted to talk to you about that!"Lita burst out. "Nephrite was about to send the flowers to Rei! For beating him up!"she glared at Rei. "Of course, I ended up by convincing him Rei had nothing to do with it! Is that why you beat up Jedeite! To impress Nephrite!"

"I never wanted to impress anybody! He was testing my nerves!"

"We're supposed to be here to select my dress!"Mina intervened.

"Oh, just wear whatever!"said Rei angrily. "I'm leaving!"

"But-"

They heard the door slam.

"She probably was. She knew that he'd find it amusing seeing Jedeite beat up by a girl. But she won't get away with it!"Lita threw her hands in the air. "I'll show her!"

Lita crossed her arms angrily.

"Anyway, back to the important thing. My dress."

Serena started to sob.

"How come Darien never gave me chocolates this morning!"she whined.

"Serena! Forget the chocolates!"

"You can have these."said Ami, handing her the box. "I only had a couple, out of kindness, really. I didn't want him to think I didn't care for the trouble he took, to buy them, and bringing them here."

Mina pulled the chocolates away.

"My dress!"she held out the dresses.

Ami looked at them.

"I think this one's all right."she pointed to a white one with pink trim. "that one look all right. You could wear a shawl over it, if you get too cold."

"Don't you think it looks too…cute."

"Well, you'll be listening to classical music, won't you? It seems to fit the occasion."

"Of course! It's much more romantic!"

Mina picked up the dress, and walked out of the room, to try it on. She walked out a few minutes later, wearing it.

"What do you think?"

"I think it looks wonderful."Ami told her.

"Now they just have to do something for your hair."said Artemis.

"Forget Artemis."Ami told her. "You look lovely."


	15. Chapter 15

Kunzite looked critically at his best dress pants, shirt, and shoes.

"What do you guys think?"he asked around.

It turned out to be a mistake Jedeite had fallen asleep, Nephrite was watching tv, and Zoicite seemed to too wrapped in daydreams, of his next A+, probably.

"Is anyone listening to me?"he asked, straightening his shirt.

Apparently, no one was. He rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room, he'd have to wait for Mina's opinion, apparently. He just hoped he looked well-dressed enough to appear like a gentleman.

"Well, I'll be back later tonight."he said.

He got in the car, and drove towards Mina's apartment. He knocked three times, and heard her voice.

"Come in!"

He walked in. She peeked out.

"You're still not ready yet?"he asked, incredulously. He looked at his watch.

"I just haven't had a chance to choose the right dress! I went to Ami's to choose it, but I don't know where everyone's head was! Especially yours!"she glared at him.

"Mine?"

She walked up to him, and shook her finger.

"Now, didn't I just give you my phone number! Several times! And I even asked you if I'd forgotten!"

He had no clue what she was talking about.

"I go to Ami's, and what do I find? Apparently, Zoicite bought her chocolates! Nephrite buys Lita flowers! And finally Jedeite goes to Rei's temple, and practically begs Rei to forgive him!"

She put her hands on her hips.

"And I haven't even so much as heard a single peep from you!"

"We just saw each other last night!"

"And everybody else this morning!"

"I've been busy."

He didn't know what the big deal was. She acted almost as if they were in a relationship. Wasn't he doing this as a friend? So she wouldn't get laughed at. She threw her hands in the air.

"Now, you're going to help me pick out the right dress!"

She brought out several dresses, and spread them out.

"Well!"

So now she was going to have him pick out the dress.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."he said, and picked his keys.

"What are you talking about?"she exclaimed. "You can't back out now!"

"I know next to nothing about clothes, and besides, you seem to have gotten the wrong idea about things,"he said, beginning to get angry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Look, I'll finish getting ready in just a few minutes. I just have to put on the dress, and my make up. I'll try to be fast."

She grabbed the one closest. Really, what had he gotten himself in into! He should never have agreed to this! Not even to going to the dance! He sat down to wait for her.

"Well, I'm ready."she announced about twenty minutes later.

He looked up from the comic book he was reading. Well, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe the only way to get her to choose a good dress was by making her mad, he thought to himself. She did look good in the orange evening dress. Her hair was up in its customary bow, as always, except instead of her usual red one, it was yellow, with a flower in the middle.

"Well, we have to get going, unless you want us to be late!"

"I'm not the one who took forever to dress! Let's go, then."

"Aren't you going to offer me your arm!"she asked, as he walked out.

He turned, and offer her his arm.

"Let me guess, you're friends from last night are probably going to be there?"he asked.

"Oh, no! I don't think so!"she said. "That's not very likely."


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, how was the concert?"asked Serena.

"He got to my apartment just right on time, and would you believe he was actually upset that I wasn't ready, and I had to tell him to open the door for me when we got to the car, and he hardly said a word about the way I look!"Mina complained.

"Sounds like you really didn't have a good time."said Rei.

"Well, the concert was all right, he was just a little inattentive."

"It sounds horrible."said Serena.

"Have you heard from any of them?"asked Mina irritably.

"No, thank goodness."said Rei.

"No."said Ami, thinking about Zoicite.

"Unfortunately not."sighed Lita. "Do you happen to know how to get ahold of Nephrite?"

"I have Kunzite's phone number. I made him give it to me. I think they live close to Darien's."said Mina.

Lita got up.

"Well, then, why don't we go pay Darien a visit!"

"That's a wonderful idea!"exclaimed Serena, getting up.

"But-"Ami began.

Her foot still wasn't completely healed.

"You two are crazy."said Rei, shaking her head. "I wouldn't care if I never saw Jedeite again!"

"Aren't you guys coming?"asked Lita, getting her coat.

"I'll go!"said Mina, raising her hand.

"We'll stay here."said Rei, indicating herself and Ami.

Ami looked nervous.

"Well…well Zoicite has been very polite to me, calling me every day, and when he visits, he always brings something."she indicated a large collection of flowers, and small ornaments, which Mina pointedly ignored. Serena had already finished off all the chocolates. "I guess I should return the favor. My foot still hurts a bit, but I can make it. Just slowly."

"But I want to get to Darien's."Serena pouted.

"We'll get there soon enough, Serena. Don't worry."

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck here by myself, I might as well go with everybody."

Rei followed the group out the door. Around the corner of Darien's apartment building, Ami stopped at a shop.

"What music do you suppose Zoicite listens to?"she asked. "I have no clue which one to get him."

"Why don't you just get him a book?"Lita suggested, tired of walking up and down, looking at the cds.

"Don't you think it would be odd?"Ami asked nervously.

"Not from you."said Rei.

They walked into a bookstore.

"Well, I guess this one would be nice."said Ami, looking at a copy of Anna Karenina. "I think it really makes you look at things in a different light, don't you think?"

"I've never read it."said Mina. "What's it about?"she asked eagerly, looking at the illustration of the lady on the cover. "Ooooh, it looks like it might be a romance novel! It might have some good tips!"

"Actually, it's a tragedy. She commits suicide. She's such a poor woman, although most of her sufferings she made for herself. Or do you think this one's better?"she held up a copy of Rebecca. "Or would science fiction be better?"

"I like the romance."said Mina. "I'd get him something romantic!"

Ami looked indecisive. Finally, she settled for Anna Karenina.

Darien and Zoicite were having a discussion about what would be best for him to do in regards to Ami.

"Nothing I give her seems to make any impression! She still won't talk to me!"he exclaimed.

"Well, Ami's always been shy. And I guess she just isn't as impressed with chocolates just don't impress her as much as they impress Serena."Darien said.

"What should I do, then? Jewelry?"

"I don't think I've ever seen Ami showing off."

"Make up?"

"Ami doesn't wear any."

"Then maybe I should just forget about the gifts all together."said Zoicite. "Teasing?"he asked desperately. He really didn't want to tease Ami, but he was desperate, and after all, didn't girls know that you teased them when you liked them?

"That might work?"said Darien, uncertainly.

"What should I tease her about?"he really couldn't think about anything to tease about Ami.

"I used to tease Serena about her hair."

"Her hair?"

They heard the doorbell ringing.

"Who could that be?"asked Darien, getting up.

Zoicite ran to open the textbooks.

"If it's Nephrite, Kunzite, or Jedeite, I'm here studying."he said.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, hello, Serena."said Darien. "Hi, girls. Ami, you're better!"

As soon as he mentioned Ami's name, they heard the sound of glass breaking. Darien was about to think that Serena had done it, when he remembered that Serena was in front of him at the door.

"Zoisite?"he asked.

Ami almost dropped the book she was holding.

"He's here?"she asked in a distressed whisper.

"Uh, yeah."Darien said. "He's studying with me."

"I…had no idea."said Ami, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"But come in."he said, pleasantly.

"I really can't stay long, actually."she said. "I simply wanted to…give this…to"

"To Zoicite."Mina finished eagerly, and pushed Ami in. "Who'd have thought we'd find him here!" Matchmaking was something she loved, especially her friends.

"Oh, hello."said Zoicite. "It simply slipped."he said, attempting to clean up the mess, but only making it bigger by stepping on the glass.

"I'll do that."Darien said, taking the broom from Zoicite.

"Um, it's a good thing I don't take off my shoes, isn't it?"he said, realizing there were shards of glass stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"Well, since Ami couldn't come by herself, we had to come with her."said Mina making herself at home.

"Oh, yes!"Serena added.

"She's too shy, but she was saying about how you've been so nice to her, and all that, and she decided to buy you a gift. It's something _very _special. It'll definitely make you think about Ami every time you see it."she added eagerly, picking up a cup of tea Darien handed her.

"Wow. Now even I'm curious. What could it be?"asked Darien.

"It's nothing."said Ami quickly.

Mina grabbed the bag from Ami's lap. Ami tried to seize it back.

"It's not much, but it's very romantic, I'm told."said Mina, eagerly.

"It sounds like a very nice story."said Zoicite, reading the cover. "I like the names in it."he said. "Thank you very much. I really will think of you every time I read it."

Ami blushed, wanting to disappear. Mina would certainly hear her when this was over, and there was no audience except for the other girls.

"Well, why don't you start reading it?"demanded Serena. "I love romance!"she took Darien's hand, and snuggled closer to him.

"I'll read it."offered Lita. "I love to read aloud."

She took the book from Zoicite, and began on the first chapter, about the Oblonskys. While she read, she had a little trouble with some of the names, but did the character's voices splendidly.

"I never knew you had such a talent for reading aloud."said Rei.

"Oh, I hardly have anyone to read to, so sometimes I read to my flowers, or just for myself."said Lita, beaming, as she reached the part where Levin would be meeting Oblonsky's sister-in-law at the lake.

"I don't get it."said Serena, disappointed. "There was hardly any romance in it."

"Well, the story's just starting, isn't it?"said Mina. "But I can already tell it's going to be very romantic. It sounds like this Levin really does love her. Just from the way he thinks about her, and describes her."

"I certainly know how he feels."said Zoicite.

Darien nodded.

"Yes."he looked at Serena. "It's a very wonderful description. It's almost reading my mind."he said.

Zoicite nodded. That was exactly how he felt. He identified perfectly with Levin. He hoped that perhaps he could learn something from the character. If Levin had the same problem he did, perhaps he figured out how to solve it.

"Well, I'll certainly read it! Now I must finish the whole thing. The story has intrigued me completely. I can't wait to see what happens next!"

"Ah! That'll have to wait until tomorrow."said Mina cheerfully.

"But Mina, the book belongs to him. Ami gave it to him."said Lita, handing the book to Zoicite.

"But he'll have to tell us everything!"

"Or we could just check it out at the library."

"Normally, I'd let you borrow it."he said. "But I have to finish it first."


	18. Chapter 18

Ami didn't say a word on the way back to her apartment. Mina kept a running up commentary about what she should do next to get Zoicite's attention. Rei was saying that she already had Zoicite's attention, and Lita was too wrapped up thinking of what names she should give the flowers Nephrite gave her. Bunny was thinking if Darien would like a book as much as Zoicite did. When they got to Ami's apartment, Mina ran into Ami's room. She came out with a pile of clothes.

"Mina! What are you doing with my clothes?"asked Ami.

Mina began to inspect them.

"We're going to adjust them."

"But they fit perfectly!"

"Not anymore they don't. Most of the skirts are a little too long."

"What?!"

"But Ami only wears a mini skirt as Sailor Mercury."said Rei.

"That's about to change."she said. "If Zoicite sees her in this, he'll really notice her!"

"But, Mina, I don't want him to notice me!"

Mina looked at her as though she were insane.

"Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? Zoicite is your one chance."

"But I'm not interested in him."

"Ami, you're insane!"

Mina grabbed a pair of scissors, and began to trim the skirts. Ami watched in horror.

"What are you doing? We'll have to get you a date with him!"

"What about a date for you with Kunzite."interrupted Rei.

"But we already went out! Speaking of which, I must get back to my apartment soon, because he'll be calling. Or he better! Or else!"she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Rei rolled her eyes. Lita took the skirt from Mina.

"Well, instead of wasting time on Ami, if she's not interested, why don't you help me? Nephrite doesn't seem too interested in me."she sighed. "Maybe some of the things you're telling Ami might work for me."

Mina smiled. Matchmaking was a specialty of hers, and something she enjoyed thoroughly.

"Well, I do believe that Nephrite is the perfect guy for you, Lita!"she said. "However, obviously Ami does need my help more than you do. Ami's in a desperate position."

"But I'm even more desperate!"she pointed towards the large pile of gifts from Zoicite. "I haven't gotten a single thing!"she yelled out.

Mina thought for a while.

"You're right. I'll give both you and Ami lessons. Or maybe we can do a triple date. Me and Kunzite, you and Nephrite, and Ami and Zoicite."she said.

"What about me and Darien?"demanded Bunny.

"Count me out."said Ami.

"No you don't, Ami!"said Mina. "You're definitely coming! No backing down on me! And I'll keeping an eye on you!"

Lita smiled. After all, couples that Mina put together always seemed to work out, as if they were predestined, and if Mina said Nephrite was perfect for her, things were bound to work out. She sighed. It would be more romantic to go out with him alone, but in this, Mina knew best, after all.

"We should actually do a special dinner at my apartment!"she suggested. "I'll cook something extra special!"

"Wonderful! Now I just have to invite Kunzite over, and tell him to bring them! And I know just how to do it!"

"I should buy a new dress."said Lita thoughtfully.

"Ah! The mall! Our next stop!"Mina pulled out her purse. "What are we waiting for?"

"But, Mina you already have a new dress!"said Ami.

"I can't wear the same thing, obviously!"

"You're all crazy!"said Rei. "I'm going to the temple."she got up, and started to walk out. "It looks like I'm the only one with any common sense among us!"

"You're just jealous."said Bunny.

"As if!"said Rei, watching as they all got their things ready, and Mina got Ami's purse, and almost dragged her.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone except Kunzite looked very smug as Jedeite walked into the room.

"You're looking almost human again!"exclaimed Nephrite.

Jedeite glared at him.

"What's everyone so happy about!"he asked, looking around.

"Well, it's almost like a dream come true!"said Zoicite happily.

Jedeite's eyes grew wide.

"You've always score first at everything!"

"Not a score! But Mina just called."

Jedeite's glass slipped from his hand.

"Mina? Rei's friend? What did she say? What's wrong with Rei?"he asked, looking around anxiously. "Ow!"

Nephrite threw a spoon at him. It him where his bruise was just healing.

"Rei's probably busy, or she has a better date."he said. "Mina asked us to out with Ami and Lita. Zoicite's going with Ami again, me with Lita."

"What about Rei?"Jedeite demanded.

"Rei probably has a better date."

"What?!"

Jedeite got up and left the room. Surely this was another of Nephrite's vile jokes. There probably was no date. Or maybe…maybe there was, but Rei was sick. After all, he heard there was a bad flu going around. What if Rei had caught it? He almost fainted. Well, if she did, she'd probably be tired, and be needing someone to look after her. Well, who better than him? After all, he did care about her, probably more than anyone else he knew. Yes, he thought to himself. He'd just have to look after Rei, while Nephrite and the other two simply wasted their time. It was probably just one of Mina's ideas, anyway. Jedeite grabbed his jacket, and was about to walk to the door, but stopped. He couldn't tolerate Nephrite teasing him again. If he went out the front door, he'd be bound to. He locked the door, and climbed from the balcony, down the side of the building, and jumped off beside the dumpster. He tripped, and landed in it instead. He spat out a banana peel, and climbed out. He ran out onto the street, and towards Rei's temple.

Rei sat before the fire, when she heard the door. Angrily, she got up to answer it. She saw Jedeite.

"You again?"

"I heard you weren't feeling ill."he said.

Rei sniffed the air.

"Well, I certainly am now."she commented. "You stink!"

"Then you really aren't feeling well! Is there anything I can do to help?"he asked anxiously.

"Yes,"she said through gritted teeth. "You can leave!"

"I see,"he nodded. "You need your rest."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll come back to see how you're feeling later."he said, turning to leave.

"Don't bother!"

Jedeite walked in, Nephrite saw on the couch, watching a reality show, Zoicite reading Anna Karenina, and Kunzite reading a magazine.

"Rei is very ill."he said seriously.

Kunzite looked up. Nephrite held his nose.

"Something really stinks!"he said.

"Jedeite shouldn't you take a shower? Did she puke on you?"

Jedeite blushed, and ignored his request.

"That's why she couldn't come."he said sadly.

"I'll bet she got sick just from the stink!"exclaimed Nephrite.

"Oh, shut up!"Jedeite said, and walked out to take a shower. He cursed himself for not having been more careful, and slipped to land in the dumpster. _I do stink!_ He thought to himself. He groaned. He had probably made Rei feel worse with this stench. Just great! Just his luck! Oh, well, he'd make it up. He'd have to send Rei flowers, or something to cheer her up, and it would be no problem to do it. He'd send her tons of flowers. One bouquet daily with twenty five in each. One for each hour of the day, and an extra one, for every time he thought of her. He smiled to himself. Yes, that would be perfect. Now, he'd just have to learn to write poetry. That way he could send her poems composed by himself. The idea was so perfect he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before! He'd get to work on it right away! He stopped in his tracks, _maybe I'd better take a shower first,_ he thought. Yes, he'd better do that.


	20. Chapter 20

Mina followed directions from a fashion magazine, as she worked on Ami's make up.

"Mina, I really don't feel comfortable wearing so much make up on my face."said Ami, while Mina leaned over her, putting more mascara on her eyelashes.

"It'll all be worth it."Mina said.

"Really, Mina, don't you think this is going a little…too far."Bunny asked, looking at Ami's face behind Mina's shoulder.

"Nope! He'll be so impressed!"Mina said, looking over several different shades of lipstick trying to decide which shade was best.

"I really do wish Rei would've decided to come."sighed Ami.

"She'll be next."

"Oh, she's coming after all?"

"Not this time. This will be your date, Ami. Then, once you're hooked up with Zoicite, we'll concentrate on Rei."

"Don't you think you should concentrate on me, first?"Lita demanded. "What do you think?"she looked up for the other girls to see her make up. "Anything missing?"she asked.

Mina observed her carefully.

"Hmm, I think you're perfect. You'll have him at your feet in no time!"

Lita smiled. Mina finished the final touches on Ami.

"Wow!"exclaimed Bunny. "You look so different, Ami!"

"I'm not going out in this!"exclaimed Ami, distressed.

She tried to shield herself as best as she could in the mini skirt, jacket, and top Mina had picked out. She was grateful she had convinced Mina to let her wear flat shoes instead of high heels again.

"I don't feel comfortable in this, Mina."she moaned. "I'm not going out dressed like this!"

"Oh, yes you are."Mina pulled her arm, and started to lead her out the door. "Now, stop whining, Ami."

"It looks like you're going to have to tie her hands behind her back."said Lita, as Mina pulled Ami's hands away from her face for the hundredth time.

"I just can't get used to all this make up on my face, and I'm wearing so little, it's…"Ami started to put her hands over her face again.

Mina pulled them away.

"Stop it, Ami! You're not supposed to act shy!"

"But Ami is shy!"said Bunny. "Darien!"she ran over, as she saw him.

Ami felt as though she would faint, thinking that they were about to see her dressed like this.

"You look…nice, Ami."said Zoicite.

Before she could say anything, Mina intervened.

"Doesn't she? I picked everything out myself!"she insisted.

Ami wished she could just disappear, until this was over.

"I'll be right back."she said.

However, Mina went right after her, before she could get very far.

"Just where do you think you're going?"she demanded.

"Anywhere!"

"Nope, you're getting back over there right now! And I'll be keeping an eye on you, too!"

_This is a disaster,_ thought Ami. Even though she was excellent at memorizing everything she read, she couldn't remember anything in the magazines Mina had lend her. Lita, it seemed, had no trouble. Mina had stressed that a great trick that never failed was to make guys think you were interesting by making them think they were interesting, and gradually lead the conversation around to yourself. And keep it there. Apparently, Nephrite was flattered that Lita seemed so absorbed in everything he was telling her.

"Oh, and what else can you learn from the stars?"she asked, eagerly. "You really think they can control destiny?"

"Of course."he said.

"Oh, wow! I could never be able to learn to interpret the stars!"she looked up. "There are so many of them! What do they say about me?"she asked.

At hearing this, Ami's gaze also went up. Astronomy never interested her as much as other sciences did, but it might be fun to hear Nephrite's account of it.

"You interested in the stars as well?"asked Zoicite, noticing that Ami was looking at the sky.

"Oh, not really. I was just…noticing that there were so many, that's all."

"Nephrite's really into it. He'll spend hours just stargazing."

"Well, it must be very relaxing."replied Ami.

"So, did you borrow this outfit from your friend?"he asked. "To be honest, it isn't the kind of thing I pictured you'd wear."

"Oh, no! Mina just insisted that I wear it."

"I sort of liked what you wore to the dance better. It seemed more…well, you."

"Don't remind me."she said.

This would certainly be the last time she ever let Mina talk her into anything. Nephrite was now telling Lita how the stars affected her destiny.

"Oh, wow! Now I will never doubt again when someone says that you can know what someone's going to be like from the position of the stars at the time of their birth! Just from one look at the sky, you seem to know me better than I know myself!"she said to him, batting her eyelashes, as she had read in the magazine. "You must be very smart to know such things! I could never keep it all in my head!"she laughed.

"What is with everybody?"Darien asked Bunny.

"Oh, Lita's just trying to impress Nephrite, and Mina's trying to get Ami hooked up with Zoicite."

"Well, it looks like Lita's certainly doing a good job. As far as Ami's concerned…well, I don't think Mina really knows what she's doing."


	21. Chapter 21

Mina dropped down on the couch, and Ami ran to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Now, wasn't that just proof of my extraordinary skills?"she asked the girls. "Now, Ami and Zoicite are definitely dating."

Ami came back into the room, with her face washed, and having changed her clothes.

"Is there any way we can get my clothes back the way they were, Mina? I'm not wearing that anymore! And I really don't want to have to shop for more, if we can't fix what you had altered."she said.

"What do you mean?"Mina looked alarmed.

"I'm not following any more of your advice."said Ami, looking at Mina's eyes. "I know you mean well, Mina, but I've decided not to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't feel very comfortable in it, to tell you the truth, and besides…"Ami looked away, turning red. "Well, you see, while…well, Zoicite said that he liked my normal clothes much better."she said slowly.

Lita stood up.

"But that's wonderful, Ami! That way you won't have to pretend, and you gotta admit, some of Mina's ideas are a little eccentric!"she said.

Mina looked offended.

"Just who do you think you're calling eccentric?"Mina asked, glaring at Lita.

No one seemed to notice her. Ami sat down.

"You see, it's kind of odd, really. I mean, I thought…"Ami began. "You remember how I lost my shoes, don't you? Well, it turns out that…he had them all along. He said he was planning to give them back to me before the dance ended, but then, you know I cut my foot. He said he didn't mean for that to happen, but…"she shrugged.

"You mean, he took your shoes?"

"Well, yes."

Ami took a bag she'd brought back, and opened it. Out of it she took her shoes.

"See? Isn't that odd?"she smiled.

"But why would he do that?"asked Lita mystified.

Ami put them on the floor.

"Well, he said it was probably the only way he could have managed to get me to go out with him again, even if it was just as a thank you for finding my shoes."

Everyone giggled. They heard the phone ring. Lita answered it.

"Oh, hi, Rei."they heard her say.

"Thank goodness you guys are back!"she sounded exasperated. "I've been calling for at least the last half hour!"

"What's happening? Is something wrong?"

"Well, the phone hasn't stopped ringing since this afternoon, I stopped answering it, then Jedeite showed up, he'd been calling about every five minutes to check to see if I'd been feeling all right, then I stopped answering, and he showed up, thinking I'd died, or something? Who told him I was sick? Was it Mina?"

"Uh, I don't know. Mina did you tell Jedeite Rei was sick?"

"No."

"She didn't. Did you have to beat him up again?"

"No, actually, he's not so bad. He cleaned up the entire place! And he's not as bad as Mina was when we were sick, and she played nurse. Jedeite actually did take good care of me. I liked the soup he prepared for me."

"Well, that's nice."said Lita.

"As soon as I get better, he's going to start coming to help at the temple. He doesn't mind working a bit! It was a great idea to ask Darien to get these guys for our dates! As long as he isn't treating me like I'll break or something, he's not such a bad guy. He can actually be kind of funny sometimes."she said.

"Well,"began Lita as she hung up the phone. "It looks like things are finally working out for Jedeite as well as Zoicite. I guess getting dates for the dance really was a great idea! Just look how great things have worked out for everybody."


End file.
